


I Should Be Thinking About Nothing Else When I’m With You

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Cunnilingus, F/F, Food, Getting Together, Justice League (2017) Spoilers, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Sex, Vaginal Fingering, mentioned SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: “Clark, can you introduce me to Wonder Woman?”Clark, who was also reading news on a tablet, laughed. “Sure I can. Why?”“She just...seems really cool.”Slight spoilers for Justice League 2017





	I Should Be Thinking About Nothing Else When I’m With You

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if this was M or E so I just went with E.

“Clark,” Lois said, putting down the tablet she was reading news from and putting her feet on the floor from where they had been propped up on a footstool, “can you introduce me to Wonder Woman?”

Clark, who was also reading news on a tablet, laughed. “Sure I can. Why?”

“She just...seems really cool.”

“I’ll talk to her. Maybe she can show you around the Louvre. She works there.”

“Oh my god,” Lois’ eyes went big and she sat forward. “That would be amazing.”

“Maybe you can do a piece on her?”

“On Wonder Woman or Diana?”

“They’re both quite interesting if you ask me.” Clark smiled.

“Well, I guess I’ll decide after talking to her.”

…

 

“So, I understand you want to do a story on me.” Diana asked Lois after Clark had dropped her off at Diana’s apartment in Paris. 

“If that’s all right with you,” Lois said, trying not to sound too awestruck, even though she very much was.

“I don’t think I’m all that interesting.”

“I’ll be the judge of that!” Lois said with her usual amount of snarkiness.

Diana laughed and it was a wonderful, deep laugh just like her voice. It made Lois’ stomach roll in excitement.

“Well, what would you like to do first? Clark mentioned a tour of the Louvre?”

“Yes, please!” Lois exclaimed.

Lois was completely in awe of the museum and clinging to every word Diana said about every piece of art, holding on to the woman’s arm as they navigated the halls of the museum. It was dark by the time they got out.

“Will you be staying with me for a while?”

“If you’d have me.” Lois agreed, since Clark had dropped her off with a suitcase.

“With pleasure.”

The way Diana spoke and her slight accent made Lois’ stomach roll. She was such a sucker for this woman, completely enamored already.

“Could I take you to dinner?” Diana purred.

“I’d love that.” Lois practically melted.

She had known she would like Diana, she just hadn’t realized it would be _that_ much. She was truly in trouble.

And, after a few days in Diana’s presence, Lois forgot all about the possible article she was going to write and just enjoyed the time likely it was a lover’s getaway. Still, she didn’t forget the ring on her finger and Diana was a perfect lady, patient and never pushy, the whole time.

 

...

 

“Clark,” Lois stopped him as he was milling around the apartment one night, “can we talk?”

It had been a talk she had been meaning to have with him for a while but she hadn’t really had the heart to broach the subject. By now, he’d been back for months and things were just...different. Grief had made her feel one way and she thought that him coming back would fix things within her, that the loneliness would be cured. She’d pinned all those negative feelings on him and his absence, claiming that was the reason she didn’t write anymore, the reason she’d lost inspiration. And, to an extent, it was true. But the more she thought about it, the longer he’d been out of the ground, the more she realized that she had missed him the way she would miss a parent.

“I thought this might be coming.” Clark admitted.

Lois was surprised at that but didn’t comment. She’d been holding her engagement ring in her hand the whole time, waiting for the right time to hand it back to him.

“I really do love you, Clark.” She said, instead. “I just don’t think…” she trailed off, trying not to cry when she felt the hot prickle of tears in the corners of her eyes.

“Marriage…” he supplied and she nodded.

She reached out for his hand, placing the ring in the center. There was a sadness in Clark’s face that she was sure was reflected in her own, but it didn’t feel desperate or like he was pleading with her not to go.

“You’ll always be so important to me, Lois.” He told her. “You pulled me back from the brink, you appealed to my humanity, you grounded me. And I’m eternally grateful. I don’t want to lose you and if that means turning you loose and letting both of us find romance somewhere else, I’m okay with that.”

He didn’t expressly say it, but he seemed to know what was going on. He was aware of how much time she had been spending with Diana, how close the two of them had gotten. It would take a fool not to see what was between the two women. And it had taken everything, the League, the near miss at the end of the world, leadership, letting go, all of it, to get them to where they were. It took all of that to get Diana to let herself love again, it took Lois losing and gaining Clark again to realize he was important in a different way than she had once thought. The only thing was, she hated to think she was leaving him on his own.

Clark had started to move toward the balcony.

“I’m not kicking you out.” Lois clarified.

“Of course not. Though, I think we could both use the separation.”

“Martha’s?”

“No. I have someone else I can stay with.” He admitted, looking a little shy and Lois caught his drift.

For a second, she cast out in her mind for the answer. She wasn’t entirely sure who he was referring to. Then, it hit her. _The Bat_.

“Oh. I’m glad.” She said.

It wasn’t just a blessing for a place to stay but also of the fact that he wasn’t lonely, that she wasn’t turning him into the wind to face the world alone.

“Me too.” he agreed, smiling just a little.

Then, she moved forward and kissed Clark on the cheek. “I love you. Give my love to Bruce, will ya?” she said.

“Of course.” he smiled and stepped outside onto the balcony.

In an instant, he was gone.

 

…

 

A few days later, Lois picked Diana up at the Metropolis airport. Even after a nine-hour flight, the woman still looked absolutely flawless.

“How do you look so good?” Lois asked before her brain could catch up to her mouth.

Diana completely rolled with it, not missing a beat as she laughed in that wonderfully warm and deep way of hers.

“It’s supernatural.” she explained, a smirk on her face.

Then, she pulled Lois in for a hug. Lois was ashamed to admit it but all she could think about was Diana’s breasts pressing into her when they hugged. She didn’t think about it much but mostly when she hugged other women, they came in for side hugs and avoided touching chests as much as possible. This was an altogether different experience. Enjoyable.

“Can I take you to dinner?” Lois asked.

“I’d love that.” Diana said

“Sorry, it’s not fancy French cuisine but you haven’t _lived_ until you’ve been to an American diner. Hashbrowns and bacon.”

“I trust your judgement.” Diana smiled and Lois felt her stomach flutter.

She was _so fucked_.

“But first, I could go for a shower.”

 

…

 

Lois let them into her apartment, showing Diana the bedroom since Lois, the host, was going to take the couch and then showing her the bathroom before going back to the living room to turn on her TV for a distraction. However, she was having a hard time concentrating at all. She kept thinking about what Diana would look like in her shower. It was inappropriate and unwanted by Diana; the Amazon would likely have been incredibly bothered to know what kinds of things Lois was thinking about her. She hoped Diana hadn’t packed the Lasso of Truth because that was just not something Lois could ever live down.

She turned on the news to find reports of Superman making guest appearances in Gotham, working side by side with Batman. At that, she smirked, happy that Clark wasn’t alone. Plus, it got her mind out of the gutter a little. That is, at least, until she heard the shower shut off and Diana come out of the bathroom.

“Lois!” She heard Diana call once the other woman had moved into Lois’ bedroom. “Can you help me for a second?”

She definitely hadn’t been expecting that but it was her own house so she had an obligation to be a gracious host. So, she got out of her overstuffed chair and made her way to the bedroom. Whatever it was she thought she’d be encountering there, it wasn’t what she _really_ saw.

Standing right in the center, dark hair dripping, was Diana wrapped in nothing but a short fluffy towel, her long slender legs sticking out of the bottom like a Barbie’s.

“What can I help—” Lois was in the middle of saying before she saw Diana standing there. “Oh...sorry, uh, do you need a minute?”

Diana smirked. “No, I just wanted to get you in here.”

Lois didn’t know what to say to that.

“It’s okay if you don’t want...I just thought…” Diana started.

Before she could finish, Lois interrupted. “No, no. I do want. I just…” she trailed off, fixated at the part of the towel that dug into Diana’s glistening skin just above her chest.

“You’ve never been with a woman before?” Diana guessed.

“It’s not that.”

“Oh,” Diana smirked, “excellent. So, you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you then?”

“No. In fact, I’d like it very much.”

It didn’t take long for Diana to undress Lois, after she dropped her towel to reveal her magnificent body. Lois was completely in awe, though she didn’t have all that much time to admire it since Diana was kissing her and touching her, warm hands exploring all over Lois’ body. 

She had been with a woman before, a few times, but this still felt different; it felt reverent in a way all of the other times never had. Diana was taking time to explore and to worship Lois’ body. She was so turned on by the explorations that she thought she could climax just from that alone, though her knees were starting to get weak and buckle beneath her. Fortunately, Diana began to navigate them over to the bed.

Then, with the perfect amount of practice and pressure, Diana opened Lois’ legs and began to lick and suck at her thighs. They began to shake, then, as waves of pleasure shot through her and she had to prevent herself from closing her legs around Diana’s wet head. It became even more difficult to control when Diana moved over to lick at her clit and start pumping two fingers into her.

“Oh, fuck,” Lois spluttered.

“You’re already close.” Diana stated softly, moving her mouth only inches from the wetness between Lois’ legs so that she could feel every breath as the other woman spoke.

Lois was too riled up to speak properly so she just nodded her head vigorously, biting her lip and humming in agreement. That made Diana double her efforts, though it was clear that that was only a fraction of her ability. Lois wanted to enjoy it, not have Diana lick her clit clean off.

Diana didn’t let up at all and Lois came furiously, not caring if she screamed. It was fucking incredible. And honestly she wasn’t sure if she would be able to return the favor nearly as well. That, however, never stopped Lois Lane.

 

...

 

After they fucked on Lois’ bed, Diana looked at Lois a bit expectantly. Lois was half tempted to make a Lassie joke but she lacked the energy and she figured the joke would fall flat considering the audience.

“You okay, Di?”

“I’m ready for some hashbrowns.” She explained.

Lois couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it all.


End file.
